


From the Grave

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-23
Updated: 2011-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dead... but not gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Grave

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ me_and_thee_100 100-drabble challenge.

Starsky hung up the phone, an odd expression on his face.

"What?" Hutch prompted, concerned.

"Simon Marcus."

Even now, Hutch felt the repellent fear crawl along his spine.

"The bastard's up for parole again? Damn, you'd think after eight or nine times even he'd realize he's not getting out of there." He took a deep breath, gearing up. "So when's the next hearing?"

"Never. He's dead."

 _Dead._ Hutch stared at Starsky.

He should have been glad, or relieved. He wasn't.

"It's like he's still—" Starsky stopped. Hutch knew why.

Dead... but not gone.

 _Fuck._

Maybe he never would be.


End file.
